


Council Mission: Atlantic Island Park

by KnightWithAPassion



Category: The Secret World
Genre: Amusement Parks, Gen, Haunting, Horror/Mystery, OC cameo, Sprinkleprompts, maze, mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightWithAPassion/pseuds/KnightWithAPassion
Summary: Our wisdom flows so sweet. Taste and see.After a cataclysmic disaster hits the small landmass of Solomon Island off the coast of Maine, a squad of marines try to secure the abandoned amusement park off of the island's southern coast. The park, however, has other plans for these interlopers.This is a short story that utilizes three tags. The Horror/Mystery genre, a Mirror, and a Maze.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Council Mission: Atlantic Island Park

“You read the mission briefing, Lieutenant?” A young woman on a screen embedded into the driver’s chair asked. “With everything happening on the island, we need to search for survivors where we can.” 

“Affirmative, Agent Corvin.” A man in a beret closed a folder and placed it back in the chair pocket he acquired it. “Our main objective is to secure the area around the abandoned Atlantic Island Park. Once we clear that out, we’re to join up with Remero’s squad to help secure the Innsmouth Academy.” 

The Lieutenant did one last check on his rifle before he addressed the woman on the screen, her hair framed by an identical beret, hers adorned with stars whereas his was not. “Don’t worry, ma’am. My boys will be done here pretty quickly. Isn’t that right? Ramirez? Pietro?” 

The two other men in the cabin nodded, each of them checking their weapons. “We’ll radio you when we rendezvous with Remero. Scipii out.” The Lieutenant pressed a button, and the screen powered down. 

A minute later, the humvee came to a halt, and the Lieutenant led his men out of the cabin. Lying before them was a large archway that was flanked on either side by ticket booths. The lieutenant banged on the roof of the Humvee, and the vehicle sped off for its next mission. 

“Alright, boys. Standard formation.” He barked as he took point through the archway. “Let’s go.” 

The three white-coated soldiers moved through the abandoned amusement park on the southern coast of Solomon Island. On their shoulders were a badge adorning the steel griffon of The Council of Venice. 

“Sir, contact. Twenty meters on the right.” One of the soldiers called their superior. Their rifle aimed at one of the rundown buildings under a section of a roller-coaster. In the doorway stood a cloaked figure—a top-hat shrouding his eyes and casting a shadow over the rest of his face. A cane was flickering with eldritch energy.

A chill ran through the soldiers as the figure let out a shrill, unholy laugh. The soldier on the left let out a shallow prayer as it retreated into the building.

“Follow it. Combat distance: ten feet.” The Lieutenant ordered. “Ramirez, you take point. Pietro, guard the door to make sure nothing comes in after us. Move out.”

The soldier on the right, Ramirez, nodded and moved towards the door. His iron sights aimed down the doorway. He walked into the entrance as his companions followed close behind him.

“Clear sir, moving in further,” Ramirez called as he moved further into the building. Ramirez passed through a doorway shrouded with a carnival curtain, its surface embroidered with patterns of faded color. Beyond the threshold was a corridor flanked by mirrored walls. “It’s a mirror maze, sir.”

Ramirez noticed a surge of movement to his left. The top-hatted figure jumped out of view. “Contact spotted. Engaging,” He called over the radio as he stepped away from the curtain. He crouched and aimed his shotgun to his left. “Contact gone. Returning to your position, Sir.”

Ramirez turned around and saw a mirrored corridor span before him. “Sir. The entrance. It’s, gone.”

“Repeat, Ramirez.” The Lieutenant requested over the radio.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Sir.” The marine moved back to where the veil was. “Its just, gone.”

The bulbs on the roof above Ramirez flickered off and back on. The marine turned and knelt, eyes gazing down the iron sights of his shotgun. The lights flickered again as he saw movement to his left. A bead of sweat ran down his forehead as the lights flickered for a third time, a mouth of needled teeth over his shoulder.

* * *

The Lieutenant gripped his radio tightly.

“Ramirez.”

Silence.

“Ramirez, report!”

“It’s Ramirez, Sir. You need to come and see this.” The marine sounded back over the radio. His voice flat.

“Report, Marine. What have you found? Have you encountered the target?” The Lieutenant ordered over the comms. Pietro nervously gulped as he shot a worried look at his superior.

“Sir, you need to come and see.” The marine repeated, static eating away at his voice. 

Silence.

The Lieutenant sighed and looked at his nervous charge. “I’ll go see what he’s found. Council forbid I’ll have him demoted if it’s nothing.”

The Lieutenant turned the corner out of Pietros vision.

“I’m moving through the curtain now. Ramirez, what is your location?”

Silence.

He moved further into the maze, cautiously navigating its corridors. He kept one wall to his left, an old technique to navigate mazes. “Ramirez, report, damn it!” He shouted into his radio. His voice reverberated through the endless labyrinth.

He turned a corner and saw a soldier in white garb—his back to the Lieutenant.

“Damn it, Ramirez. I’ll have your hide!” The Lieutenant moved towards the marine. “What is it you've found.”

Suddenly, a barrier stopped him dead in his tracks—a mirrored wall.

“Ramirez!” He called out as the lights flickered.

The lights flickered again, the marine gone.

Out of the corner of the Lieutenant's vision, the figure’s reflection stood under a globe, its eyes sunken and its skin taut. He turned to face it.

With a third flicker, the figure was gone from view, and thin fingers reached towards the Lieutenant’s throat from behind.

* * *

Pietro gripped his rifle tightly. His every nerve told him to run. Every sound tensed his muscles. His knuckles white from dread. He felt eyes on him from every angle, yet saw no living thing in the entire park.

He jumped as his radio crackled to life. “Pietro. You need to come and see this.” The Lieutenant called flatly.

“Lieutenant Scipii?” He stammered. “Have you found Ramirez?”

“No, really. Come and see.”

“Sir, please! What is happening in there?”

“Come and see.” His voice was flat and empty of emotion. A chill ran down Pietro’s spine.

“Alright, sir.” He slowly moved down the corridor to the veil. From outside, a green flash of unholy light lit up the interior, followed by a quiet, soulless chuckle. 

A top-hatted figure moved into the doorway. Sunken black eyes surrounded burning white cores. It smiled as it slowly closed the door to the maze, the creak of ancient iron hinges the only sound in the park. 

Then silence.


End file.
